Necklace of El-Ahrairah: The Vile Dream
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: While Captain Holly was away, Kevin dreamed about someone in his family was arrested from doing something vile and illegal.


It was in the beginning of fall, Hazel arranged to meet with the new leader of _Efrafa_. He, Captain Holly, Campion and a few rabbits that were in the _Owsla_ were about to head out to meet the Chief Rabbit. Hazel was left Bigwig and Clover in charge of the warren, until he returns. I was able to get a chance to say goodbye to Hazel, Campion, and everyone else leaving for _Efrafa_. However, the one most important I was able to say goodbye was Captain Holly.

"You guys won't be gone for long, right?" I asked him.

"You'll be fine, Kevin." Captain Holly assured me. "It'll be a two day visit. I'll be back by _ni-frith_ on the second day."

"Meeting with Captain Sainfoin again?" I asked.

"Yes... since Campion decided to leave in our warren, they had someone fill Campion's role as Chief." he informed me.

"I see. Hopefully, everything goes well at the meeting. Be careful and stay safe, Dad." I gave him a nuzzle.

"We'll be fine, son. It won't be long and we'll see each other again." he nuzzled me back.

"Alright, I love you, Dad." I nodded my head and decided to trust him.

"Love you too, son." Captain Holly patted my shoulder, as Hazel came towards. "Ready to leave, Hazel-rah."

Hazel nodded and looked back at me. "I'll make sure to look after him."

"Thanks, Hazel." I thanked.

"Alright, everyone. We'll head out for _Efrafa_ and we'll be back here back by tomorrow _ni-frith_." Hazel informed the _Owsla_ that they were leaving. We watched as Bigwig and Clover were in charged of the warren. I watched Hazel and the _Owsla_ leave, until they I couldn't be able to see them. I just only hope that they have a safe journey and a safe night.

* * *

When the night came, I was in my burrow asleep, until I had a flashback or more of a vile dream. I had a dream that my family were seeing my uncle, aunt and my cousin. We had wonderful times at the beach, visiting their home near the bay area. After my parents' death, we nearly forgotten about them, except a few visits that they weren't the same, when my parents died. By the time that I was near to preparing for the trip to United Kingdom. My aunt called me that my uncle was arrested for having vile images on his laptop. Since I was about ready to leave, I had mixed emotions that I had enough of family drama, as well mixed emotions about my uncles arrest. However, the dream didn't end there.

I was than in a dark room and it appears to be a child that chained to a wall. I asked the child where are we. He simply stated that he has no idea where he was. All he said that he misses his mother. I bright light and it shows a screen. I got close to it, until I saw someone's face appeared and it looked like it was a bedroom. The child shivered with fear, as I studied the person on the screen... it was my uncle.

"He does this." the boy said. "He does it every night."

I knew exactly when my headed popped in thought, it was a obscene image I was in with the child. As my uncle was enjoying the pleasure of the poor child, he than turned at me and started dirty talk. I refused simply and told him it's me, Kevin. However, he couldn't hear me, as he demanded me to remove the clothing. I refused again. This time I looked to see the boy is gone and my uncle closed the laptop. Everything went black. I looked around and started to call for my father.

"Dad! Captain Holly!" I called for him. I kept calling until I had no answer.

I bumped into someone behind me. I turned around to see my uncle, but it his face was still as if it was a mugshot picture. His face was filled with unhappiness, shame, and guilt. I tried to communicate to my uncle, but he slowly started to walk towards me. After two more times of trying to speak to him, I was getting nervous, to the point that I was becoming more frightened. I continued to back away, until I couldn't be able to move and I was cornered. He continued to walk slowly towards me, until he got towards my feet. He knelt down and stared at me. I couldn't close my eyes and I was paralyzed. He raised his hand and started to peel his face away to see a dark creature that was covering his face. It made an evil smile at me, as it's eyes were black of evil that it got close to me and started to dark obscene and vile. It got close to my face that I screamed louder than before.

* * *

I woke up in a gasp. I felt the sweat coming down on me. My neck was tight, as if I was in a snare. My mate Thethuthinnang, was peacefully asleep that I didn't want to disturb her. I gently nuzzled her and gave her a kiss without waking up. I got up, as in my rabbit form and left the burrow. I came towards Captain Holly's and Hyzenthlay's burrow... it was empty. He and Hyzenthlay went along with Hazel to _Efrafa_. I didn't feel comfortable to sleep alone in a dark burrow by myself. I decided not to return to my burrow, as I fear that I would keep my mate up all night if I did woke her up. I hopped along the tunnels and headed towards outside of the warren. It was quiet, but there was rain outside, not like it was a heavy storm. I exited out of the warren's entrance and stayed at least underneath the branches and to be covered from the rain. However the rain did drop a bit, while I started to feel cold. I began to think if Captain Holly was with me, but it was unsuccessful. I kept trying and trying until I couldn't be able to do it. Surprisingly, I wasn't alone for long...

"What in _Frith's _name are you doing out in the rain?" I turned to see it was... it was Bluebell!

"Bluebell? What are you doing out there?" I asked.

"Uhhh... well Thethuthinnang was wondering where you were, until she came across with me and asked where you were." he answered. "Well, actually she went to find Clover and I was dreaming of being with Blackberry."

I chuckled. "Why do you that?"

"Do what?" he questioned.

"You make most of your jokes at almost every inappropriate moment. Especially now."

Bluebell took a few minutes to think. He than smiled. "To have a good laugh to look back."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well... you remember, back in _Efrafa_. I saw one of the bucks that I thought it was the biggest rabbit that I've ever seen. Well, you than told me about Woundwart. It wasn't until later to see how big he was... getting the joke?"

I really didn't want to remember or look back during our brief captivity there, before we escaped. I than remember what Bluebell said, until he took back what he said and whispered that Woundwart was the largest rabbit. I couldn't help, but laughed a bit. "That is perhaps the funniest moment during our capture. That's why you're not always a liability."

"Hey! Don't take what Blackberry says about me." Bluebell playfully pushed me with his paw.

"I was missing with you, Bluebell." I told him. "You do really great story telling and you crack good jokes."

We both continued to stay out and watch rain pour down at the down. Bluebell turned behind us to see Clover and surprisingly Bigwig was with her.

"There you are! The whole warren is looking for you." Bigwig exclaimed.

"Great, I now have everyone worried over a dream." I felt guilty.

"Thank you for finding him, Bluebell." Clover thanked him and she turned towards me. "Why are you doing out here, Kevin? Aren't you cold, sitting out in the rain?"

"Feels better than waking up in the middle of the night and can't sleep." I answered.

"He's just dream running. He just wanted to sit in the rain to wake himself up." Bluebell joked lightly.

"Well, not tonight. _Elil_ could wander here. You two need to come inside." Bigwig told me and Bluebell.

"I'm not wanting to get back inside, just yet. I just woke and I needed some air." I told him.

"You can't be serious over a dream!" Bigwig scoffed a bit that offended me.

"Bigwig, just go inside and tell everyone that we found him." Clover told Bigwig to go inside.

Bigwig shook his head and hopped back inside. "Remind me, that I go along and have Captain Holly stay behind."

I sighed, as I somewhat started to wish that my father was here. "Bigwig's right."

"What's he right about?" Clover questioned me.

"I just had a nightmare and that's why I leave the burrow to step outside for the late night air. I always get these nightmares that I always ended up with Captain Holly tracking me or he enters my burrow, and comforts me for the rest of the evening. I just feel like I let Thethuthinnang down."

"She told us that it's normal for you. She was very considerate and doesn't mind it." Clover told me.

"I know... it's not fair for her." I said. "I'm just a kitten needing a father's comfort, despite of him being away."

"It's just for the night. He'll be back tomorrow and you could tell him about what happened." Clover comforted me.

"Thanks, Clover." I thanked her.

"Not meaning to ask, what did you dream anyway?" Bluebell asked.

I got goosebumps when he asked me that. "Well... I never got much along with the rest of the family outside my intermediate family. However, it was after my parents death though. I used to remember my uncle that he would spend time with us at Bodega Bay, with my aunt and cousin. It wasn't until a few years after my parents death, I heard that my uncle was arrested by the police."

Bluebell and Clover became concerned and felt sorry for me. "That's terrible. What did he do?" Clover asked.

"He... he..." It was hard for me to explain what he really did. "...he had dirty pictures of children that were used for lustful pleasures."

"Great _Frith_." Bluebell couldn't believe it. "You mean?"

"Yes... he would commit immoral urges, as he gazed into those pictures." I shivered a bit, while holding back tears.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Clover questioned.

I shook my head. "No one knows. The last time I heard of his status that he's being held in jail. I haven't even seen him for a long time. I could only wish he changes himself around."

"I'm sure humans do change, with help. While others would destroy themselves." Clover told me. "I'm sure since he still has your family. I do hope he changes around."

"Thanks. I dreamed that I was in one of the images and a mugshot picture of my uncle turned into a monster." I stated about the dream I had.

Clover placed her paw on my shoulder. "It was just a nightmare, Kevin. Dreams can't hurt. You have everyone here to protect you and willing to help you. Especially Hazel and Fiver."

"And Captain Holly." I added.

Clover smiled and nodded her head. "Exactly. Perhaps after tonight, you would never dream of this again."

"Thanks Clover." I warmly smiled.

"Now it's best you should come back inside, so you don't get a cold." She gently nuzzled me, before she headed inside, as Bluebell and I followed. When we got to The Honeycomb, I was still too afraid to sleep and have the same dream again. I stopped and lie back down. Bluebell stopped and came back towards me.

"You're not coming back to your burrow?" he questioned.

"I'm too afraid to go back to sleep. I'll just stay out here and try to tire myself to sleep." I answered. "I just can't sleep without not having another nightmare in thought. I would ask my father, if he would stay with me, until I slept or in the morning, but he's not here."

Bluebell looked back at the tunnels and eventually looked back towards me. "What if I stay with you tonight? Would that be alright?"

I looked back at Bluebell. "You don't have to Bluebell, your mate is waiting for you. Besides it's just one night."

"She'll be fine. If it was Blackberry, you and I would have to stay in his burrow." he joked.

"Bluebell!"

"I was just making a joke, but I don't mind. Your dream seemed to be terrifying." Bluebell assured me.

I took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

"You won't mind a few jokes, before falling asleep?" he smiled.

I chuckled. "I won't mind. Thanks, Bluebell." And so, we stayed for the night at The Honeycomb. He would tell endless jokes that I would more likely keep me up and laugh. Especially a joke about cats riding on _hrududus_. However, it didn't last long, he would than started to tell _El-Ahrairah_ stories that I would began to fall asleep, as my head rests on his soft side.

When I woke up in the morning, I looked over at Bluebell that he was fast asleep. I gently petted him and thanked him. Eventually the day would turn dark again. This time, Hazel and the _Owsla_ came back. I was able to tell Captain Holly about my dream. He condemns the action that my uncle has done, while Captain Holly feels remorse of what happened to my family after we heard about it. I even told him that the mugshot of my uncle was a monster. Captain Holly graciously told me that he'll be with me tonight. I was relieved that my father would be with me for tonight. When we went to bed, my head was gently on his soft side and I was able to have a wonderful sleep.


End file.
